Dark Age Lost Souls
by Beyond-Darkness
Summary: Think Ranma need a new breath of life? ...or death? Well things starts to happen when a new player makes his entry, unwilling as it may be.


_Authors note: This is another fanfiction where the author puts in his own character and sees what comes out of it, only this is a little bit different, but you will find out, and if anything in this Ranma½ fanfic. seems to be from another anime series it is probably because it is, so don't be surprised._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Lost Soul._

_It is the first day of the summer vacation and we are certainly not in Nerima, the place doesn't look Japanese at all. An unknown person comes walking down the street, he is tall with blond hair, blue eyes and a well trained muscular body, and almost all of his clothes are black._

_person: talking to himself Jesus, what a day, so much homework and even though it's summer vacation. Sometimes I think she is the Devil herself, but at least now it is finally summer break. crying out loud YES, FINALY I'M FREEEEEEEE ._

_The person enters a nearby house, drops his school bag in the hallway and goes into the living room with his shoes on._

_Person: Hey mom, how was your day? _

_Mother: Oh hello Damien, welcome home. My day was ok, not much trouble at work, and how was your day honey. _

_Damien: Like hell, my Danish teacher hates me, I've got so much homework I'll have to spend all vacation on them. _

_Mother: Is that right, maybe you should try being nice to her. _

_Damien: To that witch, no way, she doesn't deserve it. _

_Mother: No need to use such a language, why don't you go up to your room and relax a little, I'll call you if there is anything. _

_Damien: Not a bad idea, I'll do just that. Thinking It wouldn't be bad with some relaxation, and some Ranma on television. _

_Damien walks by a window and notices that a storm is building, and building fast. He stands and gazes at the sight of the dark clouds._

_Damien: Awesome, that storm is going to be enormous, it will cover all of the sun, it will be totally dark.........with an evil smile Great. _

_Damien walks into his room and throws himself onto his bed, and watch's, with a smile, how the darkness grows thicker and thicker. Soon it is lightning intensive. Damien looks on his watch, and gets a surprised look on his face._

_Damien: Thinking SHIT, I forgot the time, Ranma has already started, luckily I have already seen this episode. _

_Just as he touched the remote, a lightning strike down through the roof and hits the remote, filling Damien with electricity, the last thing Damien sees is a shining bright light, and he his last thought is._

_Damien: Thinking Shit, and I who wanted to die in total darkness when my time was up. _

_With that thought all goes dark._

_Damien: Rubbing his head and thinking Aaaahhh shit, what a headache, but how is this possible, I should have been fried, how the hell can this be, or am I just dead._

_Damien slowly open his eyes, only to find out that all he can see is a thick mist before his eyes._

_Damien: Thinking Okaayy, I have heard that heaven should be cloudy, but this is ridiculous, and by the way, I always thought I would end up in hell._

_He looks around, not with much luck in seeing anything until he sees the shape of a person, of course covert in mist._

_( Translation from other language than Japanese)_

_Damien: Out loud Is this heaven?_

_The person answers in a strange language, but somehow Damien seems to understand this language._

_Person:giggling Why Ranma I never knew that you saw me as an Angel, I'm flattered._

_Damien:Thinking That voice sounds familiar, but where have I heard it befo...... moment of realizationOut loud RANMA???_

_Person: Uhh yes, that's your name ._

_Damien: Ranma, my name is RANMA???_

_Person: sounding a little worried yes, don't you remember?_

_Damien: Ooohhh shi..... passing out._

_Person:Yelling Kasumi come here quickly, he just passed out._

_He wakes up, but with out opening his eyes, just listening to what noises there is around him, he can hear two voices, they are a little unclear, but they sound worried, he slowly opens his eyes, and are surprised to discover that his vision has improved, but also surprised to discover that it was not a dream as he thought it was. He stands up, but his whole body hurts...a lot, his body itisdifferent, he can't see good enough yet, so he feels on it, it is harder, it is a little more muscular than it use to be, but also a little smaller, he presumes that he is between 170 to 180 centimetres tall, but how can this be._

_He walks in front of what he thinks is a mirror, the reflection he sees is not what he expected to sees, it seems as if he has black hair, and wears a light blue t-shirt, but he can feel it's filled with holes and it smells badly. He closes his eyes and rubs them, and when he opens them again his sight is perfect, and he is standing face to face with Ranma Saotome, his jaws drop, and strangely so does Ranma's, he soon realizes that it is a mirror he is staring at, and that the person he is staring at is himself, he tries to control himself, not to faint, there must be a reasonable explanation for this, this cannot be true. The door swings open, and in comes Kasumi and Nabiki Tendo._

_Kasumi: Oh Ranma-kun it is good to see that you are awake again._

_Damien: Don't worry, I won't be for long Passes out again_

_Nabiki: He is behaving odd don't you think so onechan?_

_Kasumi: How would you behave if you had been struck by lightning?_

_Nabiki: You got a point there, but presuming that I'm an Angel, that's to weird._

_Kasumi: Help me get him into bed again._

_Nabiki: I don't hope he's lost his memory._

_Kasumi: Why is that._

_Nabiki: he owe me 2.000 yen._

_Kasumi sweaddrops._

_Damien or that would say Ranma is sitting on the floor in a meditation pose and is trying to sort out what has happened._

_Damien: Thinking Okay, let's get this strait, I'm in the Ranma½ universe, and I'm trapped IN Ranma's body, and I perfectly understands and speaks Japanese. The main question is where is Ranma's soul, is it still in this body or is it in mine, and where is my body, is it still in my dimension, or is it also here in this body with me. I have always wanted to be in a world like Ranma's, but this was not what I had in mind. Until I find out how to leave this body and get Ranma back in it, if he is not still here that is, I guess I will have to take on his role, better not tell anyone about this right now, not if don't have to._

_Damien stands to his feet noticing that Ranma's body still hurts a lot, but not as much as before._

_Damien: Thinking I'm lucky Ranma's body heals so fast, maybe I should just put on some new clothes._

_He goes to a closet and opens it, it is filled with grey overlarge gi's._

_Damien:thinking Must be Ranma's old man's clothes._

_He opens the closet next to it and finds Ranma's clothes._

_Damien: That's more like it._

_He searches through the clothes and finally finding a black Chinese shirt, he smiles satisfying. He takes of his clothes and is about to put on the clean set, when the door opens, and in comes Akane and Kasumi, with out noticing the situation._

_Akane: looking back at Kasumi I wonder if he really have had a memory loss, then he would maybe be a little more nice to me giggles._

_Damien: In your dreams tomboy._

_Both Akane and Kasumi turns and looks at an extremely naked Ranma._

_Kasumi:blushing Oh my._

_Akane:in chock R-r-r-ranma, realising he is naked, and blushes hard._

_Damien: Can't a man just have a little bit privacy when he changes clothes._

_Akane & Kasumi: Hai. Leaving the room fast_

_Damien:thinking and smiling That was fun, I don't know why Ranma always panics when something like that happens._

_Out in the hallway Akane and Kasumi is standing up against the wall, both blushing, with an odd expression on their faces._

_Akane:M-maybe we should have knocked first._

_Kasumi:in shock Oh my.......oh my._

_Akane: Kasumi, hello, come on Kasumi snap out of itshakes her a little_

_Kasumi:snaps out of it Maybe we should have knocked._

_Akane sights._

_Kasumi: Oh my, it's late, I must make supperwalks down the hallway. in a playfully tone I don't see why you don't want to marry Ranma, he is certainly equip rightgiggles and walks down thee stairs._

_Akane:Blushing even harderK-Kasumi._

_The door Akane was leaning against gives away its support as Damien opens it, letting Akane fall backwards into Ranma's arms._

_For mostly the rest of the story, except when thinking, I will call Damien for Ranma, just remember that it is Damien._

_Ranma:wearing the black Chinese shirt, which sits very tight, showing his muscular body more than usually, and a pair of black pants Hey what's this? Caught peeking through the keyhole, I would never had thought that of you Akane._

_Akane:steps away from Ranma quickly N-no I wasn't looking I swear._

_Ranma: Prove it._

_Akane:getting a little angry You say you don't believe me._

_Ranma: Why should I, it was you who just walked in on me, literally taking me with my pants down._

_Akane:blushing again W-we were just going to check in on you to see if you were awake, we didn't know that you were naked, I swear._

_Ranma just laughs silently with a little understanding smile on his lips._

_Akane:angrily What are you laughing at?_

_Ranma walks over and curls her hair a little, in a semi provoking manner._

_Ranma:heading towards the kitchenNo need to apologize, I know that it wasn't on purpose, and besides shouldn't you be able to handle seeing your future husband naked?_

_Akane:Extremely surprised R-Ranma_

_Ranma: You better get use to it, I have a strange feeling that it wasn't the last time._

_At this Akane Blushes totally red._

_At the breakfast table Ranma is eating as fast as he always does, while everyone is looking a little surprised at him._

_Damien:thinking At least Ranma and I eats the same way, if not they would have been a little more suspicious._

_Nabiki: So Ranma how are you feeling, it is not every one who survives an encounter with a lightning._

_At this Ranma almost chokes his food._

_Ranma: I was hit by lightning?_

_Soun: yes, don't you remember?_

_Ranma: When did it hit me?_

_Panda:sign Yesterday afternoon._

_Damien:thinking Then I have been here for more than a day. It does make sense though, Ranma and I must have been hit by lightning at the same time, which created a portal between our two dimensions, and trapped me in his body._

_Oh I don't hope he's in my body, he would go crazy within an hour, or be killed if Raider finds him, I can only hope that his soul is still in this body some where._

_Everybody at the table is looking very worried at Ranma, especially Akane._

_Akane: Maybe you should stay home from school the next few days, just until you have recovered._

_Ranma: I didn't know you car....... SCHOOL????????????_

_Nabiki: Yes, have you happily "forgotten" about school?_

_Ranma:drops back over aarrgghh SHIT ._

_Every body looks at each other very worried._

_Panda:sign When did you start swearing so much._

_Outside of the house Genma-panda comes flying into the pond._

_Damien: It Doesn't make so much fun when he is already panda._

_We see Akane and Ranma walking to School, Ranma still wearing his black Chinese shirt, and of cause walking on the wall, and Akane is walking in her school uniform, on the ground, but Ranma seems upset over something._

_Damien: Not only am I stuck in Ranma's body, I also have to go to school, even though I should have had summer break now, aarrgghh GOD DAMMIT._

_Akane: You are seeming a little absent, are you sure you are up for this, you know Kuno is waiting for you don't you._

_Ranma: Kuno is waiting for me?????? Damien: Great, I can take some of this irritation it out him, this will be fun Smiles a evil smile._

_Akane:thinking I have never seen him like that, he normally hates battling Kuno, but today it seems as if he can't wait to fight him, what's wrong with him._

_They walk the rest of the way in silence._

_Kuno: Saotome, I Tatewaki Kuno challenges you to a fight for my beloved pigtailed girl and Akane Tendo._

_Ranma only waves his fingers in a "Come here" manner. This pisses Kuno of and he storms at Ranma, who seems surprised at Kuno's speed and only barely manages to side step him, but Kuno keeps attacking and Ranma is only dodging his attacks by inches, Akane is standing with a surprised look on her face._

_Akane: That's impossible, it seems like Ranma has no chance against Kuno or is he just playing with him._

_The answer is not the one Akane hoped for as Kuno's wooden kantana manages to impact with Ranma's leg, who jumps back and lands on the good leg, kneeling down and examines his bad leg. Kuno is just as surprised as the rest of the crowd, he has actually managed to hit Ranma Saotome._

_Damien: Shit, this is not good, I forgot that I'm not use to this body, it is difficult fighting in a body you have just had in 1 day, but still, Kuno is no match for me, if I can't dodge him I will simply devastate him._

_Ranma stands up, laying a little more weight on the healthy leg, and makes the movement with his fingers again, at this Kuno laughs._

_Kuno: Come on Saotome, admit it, you have lost, I have defeated you, you are beaten._

_Ranma:still waving his fingers Not in your lifetime, come on or are you afraid?_

_Kuno's rage returns, and with a war cry he charges Ranma, who just stands totally still. Kuno swings his kantana at Ranma._

_Akane:yelling RANMA._

_She closes her eyes as the impact is made, and slowly opens them again, only to find that Kuno's kantana had made impact, but not with what he had hoped for. Ranma's hand is closed around the sword, and with a little twist of his hands he breaks the kantana in two, and starts an attack on his own. He closes his fist, and with all his power he delivers a blow to Kuno's stomach, making Kuno's hands let go of the rest of the kantana, and his eyes go white, then Ranma pulls his fist back, and again with full power, delivers an uppercut to Kuno's jaw, sending him flying a couple of meters. The crowd just stands terror-stricken._

_Akane:thinking Ok, something is wrong with him, he is normally not so violent, I have never seen him use so much force before, poor Kuno._

_But Ranma is not finished yet, he walks over to Kuno's unconscious body, limping a little, and picks him up by the throat, and holding him above the ground._

_Ranma: This is your last day in this world Kuno, prepare to die raises his hand to give the killing blow._

_Akane:face filled with terror RANMA, DON'T DO IT, why are you behaving like this._

_He hears her, but the words doesn't have any affect on him he just keeps making ready to end Kuno's life, and is about to deliver the final punch when his body is filled with pain. He lets Kuno go, who falls to the ground. Ranma holds his hands on his head, it feels like something is burning his soul, he finally falls to his knees and the pain goes away._

_Damien:Breathing hard So Ranma, I was right, you are still in here somewhere, I should have known that you would never let me hurt any of your friends._

_Ranma can see Akane coming towards him, and decide that the best thing to do is to pass out. Akane sees Ranma's body fall to the ground and hurries over to him._

_Akane: Ranma.... Ranma, can you hear me, come on Ranma wake up, please wake up._

_Ranma and Kuno are carried to the doctor's office, where they are put on the beds. And everyone leaves them to the recovery, though Akane stands and looks on Ranma a little longer before she leaves. When they have all left, and the doctor gone to get coffee, Ranma suddenly sit up, and smiles evilly, then turns his attention to his leg. Kuno hit him right above his knee, and it hurts. He places two fingers two certain places, pushes down and twist his right finger a little, until he is satisfied, then he jumps to his feet's without the slightest symptom of his injury._

_Damien: Sometimes it comes in handy that I was studying physiotherapy and chiropractic at home. I wonder if I will ever get back home. Enough of all this sentimental crap, I must get use to Ranma's body before I do anything else, or else both I and Ranma are fucked the next time Ryoga decides to show up, or Tarou, that idiot. I think I will take a training trip somewhere, to learn how to use Ranma's body correct, but first I better put Kuno back together, or he will be sleeping for days._

_Ranma walks over to Kuno's body and stares at it._

_Damien: Ranma I can't understand how you can think of him as your friend, but he does keep some things together though, and I don't think Nabiki would be so damn proud of me or you if I really did killed him._

_Ranma starts out by setting Kuno's jaw back in place, the punch dislocated it a "little", then he presses some points on his stomach setting it back to normal, then he turns Kuno on to the side and gives him a push with two of his fingers, making Kuno move a little._

_Damien: There, good as new, I didn't make him wake up right now, he will wake up I about 2 min. Better get going, I don't feel like going to class today, and besides, I have no idea what class I'm in anyway._

_Ranma runs out the door, and jumps up on the roof from the nearest window, making his way to the nearest rooftop. He stands there waiting looking at the school watch._

_Damien: 5-4-3-2-1._

_Kuno's voice:from inside the school SAOTOMEEEE._

_Ranma: Right on time, well I better get going, I just hope Akane takes my school bag with her. I need to get use to this body, I think I'll leave the Tendo's for a little while, travel somewhere where I can train undisturbed, get into balance. I better go tonight, but I doubt that Ranma has any clothes for living out in the open, I better go shopping, don't worry Ranma, I'll pay it all back. I might as well start the training right now by using all of my body to move._

_He makes his way towards the town centre, by jumping from rooftop to rooftop, making somersaults, and using his hands to walk. Meanwhile inside the school, Akane comes running in through the door to the doctor's office._

_Akane: What's going on here? _

_She sees Kuno searching through the room._

_Kuno: Saotome where are you, are you hiding from me you coward._

_Doctor: I have already told you he is not here, are you stupid or what._

_Akane: But where is Ranma?_

_Doctor:noticing Akane Oh, hi Akane, I have no idea, when I returned he was gone, I presumed he woke up and had gone back to class, so I sat down and checked on Kuno._

_Akane: How can he be up already, with the beating he took he should be out for several hours._

_Doctor: I know, but that's the weird thing, when I checked him I noticed that his jaw had been set back in place, and his stomach, which had also taken a pretty heavy beating, was also fixed._

_Akane: Fixed?_

_Doctor: yeah, he had finger marks on his stomach that indicates that someone fixed it for him, and someone also made sure he woke up earlier, could it have been Ranma?_

_Akane: I don't think so, he has never been able to do something like that._

_Doctor:stands up and walks to the door Well then Kuno won't know whom to thank._

_Akane walks to the window with a little sad and worried expression on her face._

_Akane: Ranma....Where are you?_

_She stands there a little, then her face expression changes to one with surprise, and then to one with anger when she sees a familiar figure on its way to the town centre, she storms out of the door and out of the school following the figure._

_Ranma is jumping joyfully from roof to roof._

_Damien: This is fun, no wonder Ranma does it all the time. My only problem will be to explain how I patched Kuno together, Ranma would never had been able to do it._

_Someone lands on the same roof as Ranma, just behind him._

_Akane's voice: RANMA._

_Ranma gets a chock, looses balance and almost falls of the roof._

_Ranma: What the he.. Akane what are you doing here._

_Akane:angry I could ask you the same question._

_Ranma: I'm on my way to town, why do you ask?_

_Akane: WHY DO I ASK, maybe because you just left without saying a word, could it occur to you that someone would worried about you._

_Ranma: No._

_This puzzles Akane a little._

_Akane:doubtful You won't tell me, that you don't think that someone would worry._

_Ranma: Why should they?_

_Akane:angry again, yelling MAYBE BECAUSE WE CARE, YOU JUST CAN'T WALK OUT ON US LIKE THAT._

_Ranma suddenly changes attitude from calm to very angry._

_Ranma:Yelling WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T, WHEN YOU HAVE JUST BEEN HIT BY LIGHTNING AND WOKEN UP IN A BODY THAT FEELS TOTALY FOREIGN TO YOU, SOME OF YOU MEMORY IS GONE, AND YOU SUDDENTLY, IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT, FINDS OUT THAT ALL OF YOUR MARTIAL ARTS SKILLS ARE GONE, THEN YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T, calms down and walks away from Akane And that people cares about me doesn't mean anything to me jumps to the next roof, continuing his trip to the town centre._

_Akane stands like paralysed, she doesn't want to accept what have just happened. _

_Akane: It's the first time I have seen him so mad, he's been angry before, but not this way, not so furious, like it was my fault, is he blaming me? Was it wrong to yell at him that way? He has been through hell these last two days, so maybe it was wrong of me to blame him for leaving. I'll better apologize to him when I get home._

_She jumps down from the roof, and walks back to school._

_Akane walks in through the door to the Tendo house, entering the kitchen she sees Kasumi standing and preparing dinner._

_Akane: Kasumi-Oneechan is Ranma home yet._

_Kasumi: No he isn't, but why didn't you two walk home together?_

_She becomes no answer, Akane has made her way to her room._

_Kasumi:thinking Oh no, after these two days the last thing we need is a fight between them._

_Akane goes into Ranma and Genma's room and sets Ranma's schoolbag on the floor, and watches his bed a little, then goes to her own room, sets her own bag and throws herself on her bed._

_Akane:thinking Ranma....What's happened to you?_

_The family has gathered at the dinner table and is getting ready to eat. Akane is looking a little faraway._

_Soun: Akane where is Ranma, I haven't seen him all day._

_Akane gets a sad look on her face, which tells Soun he probably shouldn't have asked._

_Akane: I don't know._

_As if summoned Ranma walks into the room carrying several shopping bags, everybody looks up, and Akane lights up a little._

_Ranma:without stopping Hi everybody._

_He continues down the hall towards his room leaving everybody with a questioning expression on their faces._

_Ranma:from down the hall Oh by the way, I have some things to attend to, so I would very much like if I could have some privacy the rest of the day, anyone who does not respect this will be challenged to a fight against me without possibility of refusal, and that also counts for none martial artists._

_With that he closed the door to his room behind him._

_Nabiki: Okay, I'm not entering that room._

_Kasumi: Oh come on he doesn't mean it so serious._

_Ranma:from down the hall And that also goes for you Kasumi._

_Kasumi: Oh my, he is serious._

_Genma-Panda stands up and begins to move towards the hall._

_Nabiki: Uncle Saotome, you don't intend to go in there do you?_

_Panda:sign It's my room to._

_The panda goes down the hall and enters the room, a short while after, sounds of a heavy fight fills the house, a couple of seconds after the fight stops the panda comes walking out of the room with a swollen eye, and bruises everywhere, and walks back to the dinner table._

_Nabiki: You were saying about "your" room?_

_Panda:sign Never mind._

_Nobody notice that Akane is staring in the direction of Ranma's room with a sad expression on her face._

_It is almost bedtime for the Tendo's, Soun and Genma-panda are still playing Go in the living room, Kasumi is finishing off in the kitchen, Nabiki is in her room, and Akane is sitting in her room, looking out of the window._

_Akane: It is almost eleven, he must be finished with whatever he has been doing in there. I think I'll go apologize to him for earlier this day._

_She gets up and goes out through her door, and over to Ranma's, standing there a little, gathering courage to open the door. She finally opens the door only to reveal a dark room with someone, in a coat that covers all of the person's body, standing in the middle of the room, putting some things in a bag. Akane's first though is "burglar". The person turns and sees her, but it is to dark to see his face. Akane is about to scream, but the person is already in front of her holding a hand over her mouth, and holding her hands tightly, she is about to defend herself, when the moonlight comes in through the window and illuminates the room, and reveals the persons face. To Akane's big surprise it is Ranma wearing the coat, he pulls her into the room and closes the door after her, he lets go of her, and turns the light on, and walks over to some clothes lying on the floor next to a large bag. She can now see him perfectly, he is wearing black boots, black pants, a black long-coat, and from what she can see from the buttons on his coat that are not buttoned, he is wearing a white t-shirt, with some sort of mark on it, but it is to covert by the coat to say what it looks like._

_Akane: What are you doing? What's up with all this clothes, and that jacket?_

_Ranma:starts packing the bag again Oh this, this is just a black long-coat I bought down in town, together with these clothes, and what I'm doing, that's easy, I'm packing._

_Akane:a little nervous Packing? What for, you are not going away are you?_

_Ranma: Yes I am, but by the way, what are you doing in here? I said that no one should disturbed me._

_Akane:a little irritated Well for your information, you have been in here for over three hours, and I just wanted to apologize for earlier, but if you don't care just forget it. Realises what he just said Y - you are leaving us, but why,in a down hearted low voice is it because of me?_

_At this Ranma looks at her with surprise written on his face._

_Ranma: Because of you? Hell no, why would I wanna leave because of you?_

_Akane: Because of the way I yelled at you earlier._

_Ranma:with a doubtful look If it was because of that, don't you think I would have moved out a lot earlier, besides you make it sound like I'm not coming back_

_Akane:surprised I thought you were leaving forever, but where are you going, and why._

_Ranma closes his bag pack and swings it on his shoulders._

_Ranma: Where, I can't tell you, because I don't know yet, and why, I have already told you. It is because of the incident with Kuno, I have discover that my martial arts skills are not gone as I first thought, but the lightning have affected my body in the way, that I can't control it, I don't know it anymore, and that's why I'm going on this trip, to get to know my body again, or else I'm in trouble, the next time a new danger threatens us. But don't worry, I will be back within seven days, I promise._

_He walks over to the window and opens it, making ready to leave, when Akane grabs his arm, holding him back._

_Akane:In a begging voice No please don't leave Ranma, or at least let me come with you. _

_Ranma:smiling softly I'm sorry, gently removing her hands I have to do this on my own, and I need you to stay here and hold the fort together, and tell the others what I'm up to, so they don't get worried or think that I have just run out on them. he turns so he stands facing Akane Please promise me that you will take care of them, like you have always done, and please don't look for me, I'll come back._

_Akane: I......... I promise._

_At hearing her voice almost crack, he smiles softly, leans towards and kisses her on the cheek. Akane's eyes grows very wide. Ranma turns and jumps out of the window waving back at her. Akane slowly walks to the window raising her hand and touches her cheek where he kissed her, she gives a small smile, as a small tear runs down her cheek._

_Akane:softly Ranma no baka._

_Then she turns around and walks over turning out the light, and leaves the room to go tell every one what has just happened, so they won't be frightened when they discover that Ranma is gone. But she nicely avoids telling about his goodbye present, that part she wants to keep to herself._

_It's the morning after Ranma went on his trainings trip, or more precisely it is early Sunday morning, and Kasumi is already up, making herself a little tea, and then walking out on the porch, and sits down staring on something in the garden, without noticing the figure leaning up against the wall right next to the door she has just walked out of._

_Figure: Isn't it irritating never to get an answer?_

_Kasumi gets a shock and turns only to see Ranma leaning against the wall._

_Kasumi:surprised, loud RAN...._

_She stops herself as Ranma makes a gesture for her to keep it quiet._

_Kasumi:in a lower voice Ranma your back already, that was a short training._

_Ranma: Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not gonna stay, I only came to talk to you, I think that at least one in the family should know the truth._

_Kasumi:with a questioning look What truth?_

_Ranma: The truth that I'm not really Ranma Saotome._

_Kasumi:surprised Your not, you look a lot like him, does he has a twin._

_Ranma: No I'm not his twin, and there is a reason that I look a lot like him, this is actually Ranma's body, but Ranma is not in control anymore, I am._

_Kasumi:confused And who exactly are you?_

_Ranma: My name is Damien Black, and I'm from another dimension, at the same time Ranma was struck by a lightning the other day, so was I. That two lightning's struck at the same time in two different dimensions must have opened a gateway between our two worlds, and trapped me inside Ranma's body._

_Kasumi:looking a little confused Oh, and where is Ranma now, is he in your body?_

_Ranma: That is what I thought at first, but when I tried to kill Tatewaki Kuno, something stopped me, and I think that it was Ranma, so he must still be in here somewhere, the problem is just to get me out, and him back._

_Kasumi:looking shocked Y-you tried to kill Kuno?????????_

_Ranma: Uuhhh yes, I kinda lose control in rage, but haven't Akane told you about it?_

_Kasumi: No not a word, she must have done so we didn't get scared for you._

_Ranma:seriously No, I doubt it, I just think she had a little to much to worry about, with me leaving and all._

_Kasumi: Your probably right, but how do we get you out of Ranma?_

_Ranma: I don't know, and that's the reason for this trip, I have to get use to Ranma's body until I can come up with something to separate us, or else both I and Ranma are in trouble the next time any of his rivals shows up and wants to kill him. I could take out Kuno, but it was hard, and I am no mach for Ryoga or Cologne if they appear now, and I don't want to die in this body._

_Kasumi: I see, that is a good reason for the trip, but what happens to you when you separates from Ranma's body?_

_Ranma: I don't know, I hope my own body is in some way also in here somewhere, and if it isn't I suppose I will die and go to the next world._

_1_

_Kasumi: That's not exactly what has happened the other times, when someone had "possessed" Ranma's body, they normally return to their own body._

_Ranma: True, but this is not any usual time, all the other time he has been possessed, it has been the work of some higher force, or lunatic spirit, but this time it is natural caused, and that makes it more complicated, if my body is still in my dimension when we split, I will have no where to go, and I can kiss my ass goodbye._

_Kasumi: How do you know about Ranma being possessed?_

_Ranma: In my world I was an observer. A being that watched other dimensions, I have taken big interest in your dimension because there is always something going on._

_Kasumi: True, I think it is fair of you to go on this trip, but why are you telling me this?_

_Ranma: Because you are the one person in this house I can feel Ranma trusts 100, and Tofu-sensei also said I could trust you._

_Kasumi:surprised You went and saw Tofu-sensei, why?_

_Ranma: I might be watching you, but that does not mean that I know my way around, I need a place where I can train undisturbed, and I though that maybe Tofu could help me, but I had to promise to at least tell one person in the house the truth, and I choose you. But you must promise me that what I have just told you remain between the two of us and Tofu, promise me._

_Kasumi: Isn't that unfair against Akane? Shouldn't you tell her?_

_Ranma: No way, I might not be Ranma, but it is still Ranma's body, I thought that when I'm anyway trapped in this body I might as well do something to strengthen their relationship, and besides, if word got out of me not being Ranma, it could give some of his rivals blood on the teeth, and some of his admirers might try to get me out of his body with some jumpy potion or magic that just make matters worse, and that is not what either Ranma or I want.._

_Kasumi: I can see your point, but I don't think that is such a good idea for you to interfere with Ranma and Akane's relationship. That is Ranma's job alone and what happens when Akane finds out that if wasn't Ranma at all._

_Ranma:with a smile But it is._

_This surprises Kasumi, and she looks questioning at Ranma._

_Ranma: I might be in control, but Ranma is still in here, and right now we share this body, he feels the same things that I do, he feels the pain I received in the battle against Kuno, and he also feels what is going on, and I can feel what he is feeling, and I acts out from those feelings, but where Ranma before were "handicapped", such as always loosing his speech when a girl come to near him, or never really putting up a fight against a girl, or can't be polite to Akane, those negative sides I don't have, and because I'm pretty sure he's watching from inside, he might learn something, but don't worry I won't make to big changes, that is up to Ranma._

_Kasumi: That sounds like a good deed. Okay, I will keep you secret, but I hope that we can tell it to the rest of the family soon._

_Ranma: I hope so to, but I won't tell them if it isn't necessary, I'll be off then._

_Kasumi: One moment, What did you mean with the first question you asked me?_

_Ranma:Smiles a knowing smile You've forgotten that I was an observer, I know that the spirit of you mother is watching the family from the large stone next to the pond, and that that is the reason why you sit here every Sunday morning, and I just wondered if isn't irritating never to get an answer. And what is the answer to my question?_

_Kasumi:a little puzzled .................... Huh....., But I do get an answer, when the sun hits the stone from a certain position the stone glows, and it is if I can see my mother, that is answer enough for me._

_Ranma smiles at her friendly before he jumps to the nearest rooftop and disappears, Kasumi stands a little looking in the direction he jumped before going into the house to make breakfast, but before she enters the house she turns, and finds the stone glowing a little before returning to normal. _

_Kasumi:smiles I know we can trust him mother, and I love you to._

_With these words she enters the house. _

_: Took it out of another fanfic._

_It is three days since Ranma left on his trip, and Akane is sitting in her history class, but is not really paying attention, she is more occupied with staring at Ranma's chair._

_Akane:speaking to her self in a low voice Ranma where are you?_

_Teacher: I don't know Ms. Tendo, but could you please pay some attention to class?_

_Akane looks up fast, and notices for the first time that the whole class is watching her, and she goes totally red with embarrassment._

_Boy classmate:Out loud in a provoking voice It looks like someone miss their fiancé, eh._

_That was his last words before his head impacted with his table, of course helped a little on the way by Akane, and the rest of the class that were just about to laugh suddenly went completely quit._

_Teacher: Akane, Oroki, out in the hall now._

_Out in the hall Akane and Oroki stands holding two buckets._

_Oroki: Ow my nose, what the hell did you do that for?_

_Akane:angry Because some idiot can't shut up._

_Oroki: God dammit, I just told the truth, it isn't that hard to tell._

_Akane:angry what are you talking about._

_Oroki: Come on it is so obvious, since Ranma left you have been totally faraway mentally, you haven't noticed the boys have you?_

_Akane:with a questioning look What boys?_

_Oroki: What did I tell you, since Ranma left all your old admirers have started on hitting on you again, but you don't even notice them, your thoughts somewhere else._

_Akane: Your kidding me, right._

_Oroki: Look down._

_Akane looks down only to find between five to seven boys lying on their knees with presents, begging to have a date with Akane, but the only answer they get is a kick out through the windows._

_Akane: Where the hell did they come from._

_Oroki: They have been there ever since we left the class room, but you just didn't notices them, it's concerning, you usually don't care so much about Ranma, what has happened?_

_Akane: I'd rather not talk about it, it has been hard to Ranma the last couple of days, and the last thing he needs is for everyone to worry about him._

_Oroki: I wouldn't say that we worry, but we do wonder why his father told the director that Ranma had taken an important trip somewhere he could not tell, I think he said something with a mind clearing trip or something._

_Akane: I didn't know that you listened by the doors._

_Oroki: How do you think I stay so good informed, but anyway, why do you worry so much all the sudden, is it possible that he by some "action" awakened feelings I you smiles provoking._

_Akane:angry What are you saying?_

_Oroki:laughs to himself Oh nothing, maybe your little lover boy Ranma given you a little kiss or something, even though I doubt that he has the courage to kiss you, for fear of getting beaten up by you._

_Oroki starts laughing, but it doesn't last long as he eventually is thrown the same way as the other boys, with a loud "BAKA" with on the way._

_Teacher:from inside the class Akane, would you please go down and scrape off Oroki from the ground and bring him up here._

_Akane:angry Hai._

_Akane walks down the hall with so heavy steps that everything is jumping._

_Teacher:from inside the class Does any of you understand what Ranma sees in her._

_Class: Hai._

_Teacher: Good, would any of you please explain what it is, because I can't find it._

_Akane is walking down the hall with more slow and light steps, and is totally swept away in thoughts._

_Akane:thinking But why am I so worried about Ranma, I wouldn't normally be so worried, and he has promised me that he would be home within seven days, so why am I so worried, or maybe I'm not worried about him, maybe I just miss him. Realises what she has just thought What am I thinking, why should I miss that pervert, it doesn't bother me at all that he is gone. But is has been very quiet since he left, to silence. Ryoga has also been by our house asking for Ranma, he looked very surprised when I told him that Ranma went on a trainings trip, and Shampoo comes by every day, and Kuno is still looking for him. But at least now P-chan is home again, that gives a little comfort. _

_Akane walks down the hall with a sad expression on her face, without noticing it._

_At the same time in a forest some kilometres out of Nerima, Ranma is training like a crazy, or that would say Damien is training Ranma's body like crazy, right now he is running and jumping at high speed through the forest, training his movement._

_Damien: I'm getting the hang of it, Ranma's body isn't bad, it is muscular, hard, strong, good looking and it recovers fast, it is awesome moving in it, I think that the reason I've never felt this way in my own body is because it is taller, and because it's not easy to find a place where I can train by full power at home, and without drawing attention to myself, but here I can train where ever I want, so the only problem is to get out of Ranma's body, but that I have to find a solution to quick._

_A voice: Yes, please do that._

_Ranma gets a huge shock, and misses the branch he intended to land on, instead he hit the trunk with a large crash, and falling all the way down to earth and lands head first in the ground._

_Ranma:With head in the ground, in a painful voice The pain._

_Voice: Ow, that hurt, try opening your eyes a little more._

_Ranma:pulling his head out of the ground. In a angry voice How about not SCARING ME THAT WAY, and by the way who and where are you, your voice sounds familiar._

_Voice: Try using you brain a little, don't you think that there is a reason you can't see me._

_Ranma: Your talking in riddles, cut the crap and tell me where you ar....... realization Ranma, so you are still in here, what a strike of luck, do you know who I am?_

_Ranma:Talking to Damien's soul Yes I have been here the whole time, but why is that a strike of luck?_

_Damien: Because else there was only two opportunities to what might had happened to you._

_Ranma:soul talking Interesting, I can also hear your thoughts, and what would these opportunities be?_

_Damien: Either you would be stuck in my body in my world, which you wouldn't survive more than at least two days, or your soul died when you were struck by lightning. A question, why have you first made contact with me now?_

_Ranma:ST. Hey I first had to find out how to do it, and I first awoke some days ago._

_Damien: How many days ago?_

_Ranma:ST. Early enough to see you kiss Akane, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Damien: Hey relax, I actually didn't do it, you did._

_Ranma:surprised, ST. I - I did it, how do you come to the conclusion that I did it._

_Damien: I could feel that you wanted to, and unlike you I don't have the same reaction as you, you prefer just to think about it, because you haven't got the balls to do it, but I have, and so I did, but I simply did it for you, you could show some gratitude, I'm just helping you and Akane on with your relationship._

_Ranma: We don't need any help, we can handle it just right._

_Damien:angry Oh yeah, yelling at each other, always arguing, fighting, being hit by Akane, is that what you call to "HANDLE" it, because it doesn't look that way to me, why don't you just shut up, and you just might learn something instead of at ones going into defensive mode where you, and just you knows everything, and no one can tell or learn you anything._

_There goes a while where Ranma just sits on the ground, with out a response._

_(ST. Soul Talking)._

_Ranma:ST. I - I'm sorry, it is just not comfortable seeing my body doing what I want to, only is it just not me doing it, it's hard, but I guess you are right._

_Damien: No reason to apologize, I don't want this either, just as much as I enjoy moving and fighting in your body, just as much do I miss my own body, I don't want to stay in here longer than necessary, but I don't want to be killed in this body just because I can't defend us, So you will have to hold on until we find a way to separate us. By the way, you can feel the same than I right?_

_Ranma:ST. What do you mean?_

_Damien: You know, pain, feelings, sorrow those kind of things._

_Ranma: ST Yes, I can feel those things, even yours, and I feel a large amount of anger and hate that obtain your heart and soul, where are your other feelings? Where is your love, trust and hope, etc.?_

_Damien: I don't own such emotions, my life is based on simpler things, such as revenge, rage, loss, and so on. To change the subject, where you awake during the fight with Kuno?_

_Ranma: ST What fight?_

_Damien: Okay so you woke up later that day._

_Ranma: ST I woke up with the first sight I saw was a clothes store, I don't appreciate that you used my money on all that stuff. And what was that with that fight with Kuno?_

_Damien: I will pay it back, don't worry, and the fight was nothing , I just tried to kill Kuno._

_Ranma: ST NANI?_

_Damien: I knew you would react that way, take it easy, he didn't die, you stopped me._

_Ranma: ST I did what, how could I stop you when I was still out cold?_

_Damien: Your soul is still in here, and it wouldn't allow me to hurt any of your friends, but why is he so important to you?_

_Ranma: ST I don't think it is me he is important for, I think that I just didn't want to see Nabiki if Kuno were killed, it would devastate her._

_Damien: You are probably right, but what do you say to that we continue the training, we only have four more days._

_Ranma: ST Okay, but answer one question, who is Raider?_

_Damien: How the hell do you know Raider?_

_Ranma: ST He keep showing up in your thoughts, he hates you doesn't he._

_Damien: NANI, you can look into my memories, please stop doing that, there are things there that you can't bare to see, believe me. And then a question to you, how did it feel to kiss Akane on the cheek? I know you would have loved to kiss her on the lips, but that I won't do, that is to big a step to take for me, that is up to you. And don't lie to me, I can feel when you lie._

_Ranma: ST I-it felt great, it especially felt great that she didn't hit me afterwards. But lets not waste any time, lets get on with the training while you tell me about this Raider guy, he seems interesting._

_Ranma: Standing up and jumps up on the nearest branch,SadlyHe is the reason why I have no good feelings. Ok it started when I ....._

_Fades to black._

_It is Saturday morning the 6'th day of Ranma's trainings trip, and we are at the Tendo household. Kasumi is in the kitchen preparing breakfast, and the rest of the house is still sleeping. She has just put the rise on the hotplate, and walks out on the porch, and leans against the wall looking at the rising sun._

_Kasumi:thinking Ranma has been away for 6 days now, he promised to be back before 7 days, hopefully he keeps his promise._

_She has nothing more than finished the thought before she notices something in the sun, she narrows her eyes to get a better vision, and sees the shape of a person come walking on the rooftops. As the person comes closer, its shape takes more and more form, Kasumi can now see that it is a girl, and she is carrying something over her shoulder. Kasumi's eyes starts to hurt from looking in the sun to long, she rubs her eyes, and when she opens them again, the person is right on the opposite rooftop. And it is Ranma-chan, she is wearing white Nike sports shoes, tight blue jeans and a loose red T-shirt with the sleeves cut of and black writings on it saying "Wild Chick", and she is carrying her travelling backpack over her shoulder. As she comes to the end of the rooftop, she jumps to the Tendo wall and down in the garden._

_Ranma-chan: Hi Kasumi, how are ya'._

_Kasumi just stands a looks a Ranma, her body has become more muscular, not a lot, but now you can see the outline of the muscles on her arms._

_Ranma-chan:With a questioning look Is something wrong?_

_Kasumi:"Awakes" Huh, uh..no everything is fine, it is good to have you home again, every one is going to be so glad, Walks over and gives Ranma-chan a hug Lets go wake the rest of the family._

_Ranma-chan: No, lets let then sleep a little longer, there is no reason to wake them just yet, I'm going to take a bath and get some other clothes on, it's not smart to turn boy in these clothes._

_Kasumi: Ok we'll let them sleep a little longer, but how come that you are wearing those clothes?_

_Ranma-chan: Because compared to Ranma I have nothing against showing my feminine side, the only problem is that this is Ranma's feminine side, but maybe he can learn something._

_Ranma:ST. Don't count on it. I still can't believe you could even think about taking these clothes on._

_Damien: Live with it, because as long as I'm here we will begin to be female a little more than you are usually use to. _

_Ranma:ST. I'm gonna kill you._

_Damien: Be my guest._

_Kasumi: Lets hope he does._

_Ranma:ST. NANI?_

_Kasumi: Have you come closer to finding a way to separate the two of you?_

_Ranma-chan: Not yet, but I think you have other problems._

_Kasumi: Problems? What problems._

_Ranma-chan just points to the open door where black smoke comes out._

_Kasumi: Oh my, the rise runs in the house._

_Ranma-chan follows her into the house and into the kitchen where Kasumi is pouring the black rise into the garbage can._

_Kasumi: Oh no all the food is ruined, and the smoke is gonna wake the others._

_Ranma-chan: Don't worry._

_Ranma-chan walks over and opens the kitchen window, stands a little back and narrows her eyes in concentration and all the sudden all the smoke rushes out of the window until there is nothing left. She then closes the window and turns to Kasumi._

_Ranma-chan: There that should take care of the smoke, if you hurry you can still make breakfast in time._

_Kasumi:dumbfounded Howdidyou........_

_Ranma-chan: Don't think about it, you wouldn't understand it if I tried to explain it, just remember that you still don't know me, I have many skills and abilities you can't even imagine. I'll go take a bath, by the way, Ranma want to know how Akane has been during our absents._

_Kasumi: She has bee......Realizing what she just said What did you just say?_

_Ranma-chan: I can communicate with Ranma now, he is in here with me._

_Kasumi: That's wonderful news, oh and Akane has been sad ever since you two left, but two days after you left P-chan came home and that cheered her up a little. Oh yeah Ryoga has been here looking for you, and all of the others also._

_Ranma-chan: Figures._

_Ranma-chan walk's up the stairs as Kasumi returns to her cooking._

_Ranma:ST. Could you do me a favour?_

_Damien: Absolutely, and I also knows what it is._

_With a evil smile she walk's down the hall to her room, opens the door and sets her backpack on the floor and looks a little on her father who lies on the floor, she smiles a little softer, then she closes the door and walk's into the bathroom returning seconds after with a little cup of hot water. She walk's over to Akane's door, and opens it a little without making any noise and peeks into the room, and just as thought. P-chan lies next to Akane sleeping against her chest. Ranma-chan opens the door just enough for her to slip in silently, she moves over to the bed and pours some of the hot water on P-chan turning him into Ryoga, she then makes sure that Akane's duvet separates their bodies, and that Akane has a solid grip around Ryoga's body. She leaves the room before any of them wake up, and with and evil grin she enters the bathroom, takes of her clothes and goes into the tub, and turns back to Ranma-kun._

_Ranma:ST. Do you think she will find out that P-chan is Ryoga now?_

_Ranma: No way._

_Ranma:ST. Do you think Ryoga will find out that it was us, it was a pretty evil thing to do._

_Ranma: Yup and yup, I'm counting on that he finds out that it was us, or that is he finds out that it was you._

_Ranma:ST. You want to battle him, he would have challenged you any way._

_Ranma: Yup, but I want him to be more furies than ever before, I want a good fight._

_Ranma:ST. A good plan._

_Ranma: Yup._

_In Akane's bedroom someone is moving. Ryoga is slowly waking up._

_Ryoga:thinking Oh, I have slept like a baby, every night is a good night as long as I'm sleeping next to Akane, even though she hits me in her sleep. Ah my nose is itching._

_He moves his hand up to scratch his nose, suddenly realizing he has fingers. He opens his eyes only to see what he feared the most, he is male, and he is lying next to Akane totally naked, and he can't move because Akane is holding him tight._

_Ryoga:thinking Oh shit, this is not good, how the hell did I get human again, this can't be, unless.... that this is just a dream, yes of course, this is just a dream, I'm dreaming, oh man what a dream, well lets just enjoy it as long as possible._

_He wraps his arms around Akane and pulls her close to him, letting her head rest on his chest, she suddenly tightens her grip on him drawing them even closer._

_Ryoga: Oh Akane, this is what I have always dreamt about._

_Akane:sleep talking Oh Ranma, hold me tight._

_Ryoga:Loud RANMA, hey this is my dream, you are not suppose to say Ranma._

_Akane opens her eyes, and looks up on Ryoga with an extremely surprised look, a look that is replaced with an extremely angry look._

_Ryoga:very nervous Uuhh, this is not a dream is it._

_Out from the hall way crashing sounds starts to appear, together with sounds of heavy beating and loud Pervert, Baka, asshole etc. The door's to Nabiki's and the Saotome's rooms opens, and Genma and Nabiki puts out their heads._

_Nabiki:surprised Is Ranma home or what?_

_Genma: Not that I know of, but it sounds like it._

_As if summoned Ranma turns the corner of the bathroom door and leans against the wall._

_Ranma: Yes I'm home, but I'm not the one getting the beating._

_Genma and Nabiki turns to look in the direction of where Ranma is, and their faces light up. Genma storms over to Ranma and gives him a large hug, which is surprisingly returned._

_Genma:crying Oh I have missed you so much my son._

_Out of no where Soun suddenly appears, and joins in on the hug._

_Soun:crying Me to, me to._

_Ranma: Where did you come from? ......Okay, cut it out, I'm home now, no reason to go crazy all the sudden._

_They break their hold on him, and Nabiki walks over to Ranma and gives him a soft hug._

_Nabiki:softly Welcome home Ranma, we have all missed you. realising something But if you are here, who is then Akane is beating up?_

_Ranma:smiling evilly Ryoga._

_Soun,Genma&Nabiki:loud Ryoga._

_The noise stops, and the door to Akane's room is opened, revealing Akane holding an extremely beaten up Ryoga._

_Akane: Ra-Ranma._

_Ranma: Hi Akane, how did the two of you sleep?_

_Akane:Blushing No, it is not like you think it is, I-I._

_Ranma: You what, when I checked in on you this morning you were getting pretty close._

_Soun:angry WWHHAATT, you had se...is cut of by a hand from Ranma_

_Ranma: Not that close, they were hugging each other, and holding each other pretty close._

_Nabiki:disappointed Akane, I would never have thought that of you._

_Ryoga:suspicious When exactly did you check in on Akane?_

_Ranma walks over to Ryoga garbs him by the throat and slams him into the wall, and puts his head next to Ryoga's ear._

_Ranma:whispering Right before I turned you back to human, taking a step away, out loud That's it, that's all there is to say, except from, that you should all get dressed, Kasumi is almost finished with the breakfast._

_Ranma turns and head for the stairs. Ryoga stands with a angry expression on his face, and suddenly storms a Ranma._

_Ryoga:yelling Ranma I'm gonna kill you._

_Just before Ryoga reaches Ranma, Ranma turns and grabs Ryoga's arm, and throws him head first down the stairs, where he lands with a huge crash. Ranma walks down the stairs leaving the others staring after them. Soun turns at looks at Akane with tears in his eyes._

_Soun:crying How could you do this to us, to Ranma._

_He runs crying down the hall._

_Akane: But pop's I didn't....._

_Nabiki:disappointed I really didn't think you would do something like this, what would you think you dear mother would have said if she had still been alive._

_Before Akane can answer Nabiki walks into her room slamming the door after her, Akane looks over at Genma who just stands with a sad expression on his face._

_Genma:crying slowly I don't understand it, you could have been such a great couple, but you just ruined it._

_He breaks down crying, and runs into his room, leaving Akane standing alone in the hall. Tears starts to run down her cheeks, an her voice almost crack._

_Akane:sobbing B-but I-I didn't do anything._

_She to breaks down and runs into her room throwing herself on the bed, and starts crying seriously, she doesn't notice the door opens, and a person walks in. The person walks slowly over to the bed and stands there a little._

_Akane:with her face down in the pillow But I didn't do anything, I would never cheat on Ranma._

_This startles the person standing next to her a little, but then the person then smiles a soft smile and sits down on the bed next to her, and strokes her hair._

_Ranma:softly I know you wouldn't._

_Akane gets a huge chock, turns around and looks with fear up on Ranma. Ranma reach over a starts striking her hair again, this calms Akane._

_Ranma: There is no reason to fear me, I just came to comfort you if you needed it._

_Akane's expression turns to surprise and then to an expression of longing, and she throw herself into Ranma's arms and hugs him tightly laying her head on his chest, and cries on his shirt. Ranma embraces Akane giving her comfort in his arms._

_Akane:sobbing I-I missed you so much...........I didn't sleep with Ryoga, I swear, I don't know why he was there all the sudden._

_Ranma:starts crying softly You don't need to explain, I know you would never do something like that, I trust you, just know that._

_Hearing him crying and talking caring to her did nothing to stop her from crying, if anything it only made her cry even more, she hugged him tighter and pressed her head harder on his chest, while small tears ran down over Ranma's checks and landed on Akane's checks joining her tears in their way down her face._

_We are at the breakfast table, Akane has just finished explaining her innocence._

_Nabiki: I'm sorry I suspected you Akane, I should have known better than to think so of you._

_Soun & Genma:crying Us to, please forgive us Akane._

_Akane: You are all forgiven, I would have thought the same way, if it happened to any of you._

_Kasumi:walks in from the kitchen Akane where is Ranma?_

_Akane: He said he had something to attend to._

_Nabiki: I wonder what that could be?_

_Ranma:standing in the porch door Patching Ryoga up._

_Every body turns and sees Ranma carrying Ryoga over the shoulder, but this time Ryoga has clothes on. He walks over and drops him of next to Akane letting his head slam into the table, and then he sits down._

_Akane:angry Thank you for bringing him back, I'm not finished with him yet._

_Ranma: Have you heard his explanation yet._

_Akane: Huh.....uh no._

_Ranma: Then you have no right to judge him, let him sleep, and when he wakes up let him explain himself, and then you can beat him up, Ok.?_

_Akane:Looking weird at Ranma Uh ok._

_They sit back and starts eating, but Ranma seems a little absent, only Kasumi realises than the two persons in Ranma is having a conversation._

_Ranma:ST. That worked out well, don't you think._

_Damien: It worked out ok I guess. But if you make me cry again I'm gonna beat the hell out of you when we are separated understood?_

_Ranma:ST. I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold back, and it had a good effect, it was a wonderful moment._

_Damien: You could have more of such moments if you just had the guts to it, back when I was not around the only thing you managed to get from Akane was beating, can you see what it can bring if just give in to your emotion._

_Ranma:ST. You have easy talking, you have had plenty of good experience with women, I haven't._

_Damien:Irritated Would you please stop looking into my memories, it's off limit for you got it?_

_Ranma:ST. Yeah yeah, no need to get morose._

_Damien: I'm not being morose._

_Ranma:ST. It seems our attention should be somewhere else, look._

_Ranma snaps out of his trance and notices that Ryoga is regaining consciousness._

_Ryoga: Oh my head, what happened?_

_Ranma: I threw you down the stair when you charged me._

_Ryoga:looking at Ranma What.....expression turns angry Ranma you did this, I'M GONNA KILL YOU._

_He is just about to jump on Ranma when he is drawn back by a helping hand from Akane._

_Akane: I think you have some explaining to do. What the hell where you doing in my bed, and what part did Ranma take in it?_

_Ranma:surprised What do you mean with what part I took in it?_

_Akane: It seems as if Ryoga blames you for this, so I want to know where you fit into this._

_Ranma:ST. Uh-oh, this is not good._

_Damien: Don't worry, I foresaw this._

_Ryoga turns and smiles evilly at Ranma, who just looks confident back at him._

_Ryoga: I'm sorry about this Akane, I should never had let me talk into this, this was all Ranma's Idea. He said he wanted to get rid of you so that he could have someone else, so he somehow convinced me to help him, this whole trainings trip thing was just a cover up for his plan. The entire time he was with this other girl._

_Akane looks chocked, so does the rest of the family, they all turn to look at Ranma, to see what he has to say, but Ranma is asleep. The whole family fall backwards._

_Soun: How the hell can he sleep now?_

_Genma:slams Ranma over the head Wake up and defend yourself._

_That was the last thing he did before he was raised at half a meter over ground by Ranma's hand squeezed around his throat._

_Ranma:angry Wake me one more time and you have seen your last sunrise old man. I haven't slept for six days, so you could at least have the dignity to let me sleep._

_With that he throws him out the porch door and into the pool, and sits down again._

_Ryoga:whispering to Akane When did he get so violent?_

_Akane: After he was hit by lightning._

_Ryoga:surprised Hit by lightning_

_Ranma:suspiciously What, have you been hit by lightning to?_

_Ryoga: No._

_Ranma: Okay.. Yawns and stretches Okay where were we._

_Nabiki: We have just hearing Ryoga accusing you for wanna get rid of Akane._

_Ranma:ST. NANI, oh I'm gonna kill him when I get out of here._

_Damien: If I haven't already done it by then._

_Soun: What do you have to say to your defends?_

_Genma-panda:sign Yes tell us._

_Ranma:addressing the panda Where the hell did you come from? Oh what's the use. Ryoga would you please tell me what you just told the others?_

_Ryoga: Okay, well I told Akane that I was sorry about this, and that I should never had let me talk into this, and that it was your idea . That you wanted to get rid of Akane so that you could have someone else, so you somehow convinced me to help you, this whole trainings trip thing was just a cover up for your plan. The entire time you was with this other girl, that's about it._

_Ranma: And how did I convince you?_

_Ryoga:caught in the act Uh..yeah..you see.. getting an idea You threaten me with that you would reveal my greatest secret._

_Ranma:quickly Which is?_

_Ryoga: That I'm P-smacks himself over the mouth._

_Ranma: were you saying something? Okay the secret does not have to be revealed, but it is obvious something you are extremely scared that it is revealed, so why didn't you?_

_Ryoga:looking confused Why didn't I what._

_Ranma: Why didn't you seduce Akane? Or what you would like to call it. If you are so afraid that your secret should slip out, why didn't you seduce her?_

_Ryoga: Who said that I didn't._

_Ranma:ST., Angrily NANI, no he couldn't._

_Damien: Calm down, he's bluffing._

_Ranma:ST. You think so?_

_Damien: Yeah, watch this._

_Ranma: So Akane, did Ryoga seduce you?_

_Akane:looking weird at Ryoga No, not that I know of._

_Ranma: Your accusing is crumbling under you Ryoga, so I'll ask you again, why didn't you try to seduce Akane._

_But Ryoga has managed to find a quick answer._

_Ryoga: Because I regretted that I had ever made the deal with you, I couldn't do it to Akane, it would be to cruel, it woul.._

_Ranma:cutting of Ryoga So what did you do in her bed this morning?_

_Ryoga suddenly looks like he looses all his breath, and he realises that Ranma has drove him around by his nose, breaking down his explanation bit by bit, until he is left totally defend less. He just sits there like paralysed, while everybody besides Ranma is growing suspicious looks._

_Ranma: Admit it Ryoga, and you might save your own skin. I never forced you to seduce Akane did I._

_Ryoga:hesitating N-no, you didn't._

_Ranma: That accusing was just to get revenge on me for all I ever did to you wasn't it?_

_Ryoga: Yes._

_Ranma: It was a cover up for your great secret wasn't it? Sure it was, but I think now is the time to reveal your secret._

_Ryoga:gets an extremely fearful look on his face Wha-what, no you wouldn't, please don't Ranma, I will haunt you forever if you tell it._

_Ranma: I don't care what you are going to do, yelling WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU JUST ADMIT THAT YOU ARE A SLEEPWALKER?_

_Ryoga:Angry, throws a punch a Ranma RANMA I'M GOING TO KILL Y..realising what Ranma just said wha-what?_

_Ranma grabs him and slams him into the wall with his head hanging down. _

_Ranma:yelling Can't you just admit it God dammit, It's not such a big deal. whispering Hey, I'm trying to save your ass here, you could at least help me out a little._

_Ryoga:shocked O-ok._

_Ranma: Ok what?_

_Ryoga: Ok, I'll admit it._

_Ranma sits Ryoga down by the table again, and sits himself down as well._

_Ryoga:seems very downhearted I-I'm sorry that I have kept this away from you, but it is true what Ranma says, I'm a sleepwalker, and I have been it all the time, I'm sorry._

_The entire group seem very confused._

_Nabiki: But being a sleepwalker is not such a big deal, why is that such a big secret?_

_Ranma: Try imagine how it is to wake up totally naked the most weird places. his sleepwalking together with his bad sense of direction makes out a bad combination. I remember when we were still in the same school, and he one day woke up in his female teacher's bed wearing no clothes, that was pretty bad._

_Ryoga:slams Ranma over his head Okay, that's enough details. So now you know my secret......Akane, I'm sorry._

_Akane:relieved It's okay Ryoga, I'm just glad that you aren't a pervert,suspicious but say, do you by any chance know where P-Chan is?_

_Ryoga:perplexed Uuhh...you see..I-I don't really kno..._

_Ranma: You probably ju.._

_Akane:cutting in I didn't ask you._

_Ryoga:nervous Well, you see it is..eh.. Suddenly going silent for two seconds, then talking as if it were nothing He probably slipped out the door if that's the way I got in, but I don't know where he is, I was sleeping y' know._

_Akane:wondering Oh yeah, I forgot, oh well he'll find his way home._

_Ranma: Okay, now where every thing is forgotten and forgiven could I have a word with you Ryoga?_

_Ryoga:like awakening from a dream Wha-what, uh...sure._

_The two boys leaves the house, and disappears over the fence. Akane jumps to the fence in an attempt to follow them, but they have vanished into thin air._

_Akane:thinking I wonder what they have to talk about?_

_At a near by construction site, the two boys are leaning against two opposite walls, Ryoga looking down, Ranma staring at Ryoga._

_Ryoga: What happened in the end, it was like I fell asleep._

_Ranma: Don't mention it, I just didn't want Akane to press you so much that you told her the truth._

_Ryoga:surprised What, it was you who were all the sudden in my mind, how did you do that?_

_Ranma: I have more abilities than most people give me credit for, but I want you to understand, I didn't save your ass in there because of the promise I gave you. That promise couldn't mean less to me now. I did it as a warning, a warning of what will happen if I find you sleeping in Akane's bed again. If that happens, I will reveal your true secret, have I made my self clear?_

_Ryoga: Of course, I should have known that there were more to it, so you think that, your threats can keep me away from my beloved Akane?_

_Ranma:evilly And how do you think your beloved Akane sees you now? Do you really think that you will have any chance of winning her love now? grins evilly_

_Ryoga just stands looking at Ranma with surprise, over the facts that has just been thrown before him. Not only has he been humiliated, but every chance he has ever had by the woman he loves has been destroyed, all he feels now is rage and hatred for the one who has caused him this pain, and his negative chi energy builds together in unimaginative quantities, surrounding his body._

_Ranma:ST., nervous Uh-oh, I think we went a little to far, he is really pissed of, I have never seen him assemble so much chi before._

_Damien: Good, that's how I want it, I want him to be so pissed off that that he would kill us with out hesitating._

_Ranma:ST. yelling ARE YOU INSANE, THATS EXATLY WHAT HE'S GOING TO DO._

_Damien: Calm down, he doesn't stand a chance, he can't control so much power, so I have the advantage here, so sit back and enjoy the show._

_Ranma: What's up Ryoga, are you going to stand there all day sulking or are we gonna fight?_

_Ryoga:furious I'll give you the fight of your life, screams BECAUSE THIS IS GOING TO BE YOUR LAST FIGHT, I'LL KIILLL YOOUUU._

_Ranma: Keep on dreaming pig boy._

_Ryoga leaps at Ranma, and with all his power he fires a punch at Ranma that could bring down a elephant, but it only impacts with the wall behind Ranma totally destroying it. Ryoga stands up and turns around discovering that Ranma hasn't moved one centimetre, but still Ryoga didn't hit him, this pisses Ryoga off and he kicks out after Ranma, but Ranma simply turns around and simply averts the attack with the left hand, and fires a punch at Ryoga's chest, Ryoga blocks the attack by crossing his arms over his chest, sweeps Ranma's arm away and goes to the attack. Ranma closes his arm around Ryoga's arm as Ryoga fires a punch at Ranma, and Ranma slings Ryoga around towards the skeleton of the building being constructed, and leaps after him. Ryoga turns in the air and grabs the steel balk he's flying at and uses it to swing around it and set of a flying kick towards Ranma, but as Ryoga comes around the beam Ranma is already the with the next punch to Ryoga's face, as Ryoga flies deeper into the building Ranma suddenly disappears, only to show up behind Ryoga and kicking Ryoga in the back. The pain mixed with the surprise does nothing to ease his frustrations, and his battle aura just keeps getting bigger and bigger. The two boys jump around the steel beams attacking each other, and Ranma is visible getting more blows in than Ryoga. They continue to jump beams, working their way to the top, as they reach the top Ryoga jumps away high up in the air, leaving Ranma standing on the top beam. Ryoga holds his hands out and lets his chi gather between his hands into his shishi houhou-dan. Down on the Beam a smile forms on Ranma's lips._

_Ranma: Finally, I was beginning to think that he would never get serious, then lets prepare ourselves._

_Ranma drops out of fighting stance and Jumps towards the ground and as he lands he just stands relaxed awaiting Ryoga's attack. Ryoga sees this, and surprise forms on his face, and thoughts begins to gather in his head._

_Ryoga:thinking What is he doing, he just stands there, isn't he going to try to evade. Is he making fun of me? Is he mocking me? Trying to make me think I'm not strong enough. Heisgoingtopay._

_With the frustration over Ranma mocking him Ryoga's shishi houko-dan grows even bigger, and seconds later he howls._

_Ryoga:screaming SHISHI HOUHOU-DAN._

_And fires his energy beam. The energy beam comes at Ranma, but he doesn't move, he just stands awaiting the impact with an evil smile on his lips. The impact is made, and the explosion consumes the entire construction site, and out of no where a large scream appears, slowly dying._

_Akane is running around the streets looking for Ranma and Ryoga, to hear what they are talking about._

_Akane: Dammit, where can they be, they can't be far awa..._

_She is interrupted by a huge light flash, and then a strong shockwave that knocks her over._

_Akane:thinking That came from where they are building the new mall, what happened there?_

_She rushes over to the construction site, she is not the only one who's attention this "little" episode has caught. Cologne and Shampoo is already there, and Ukyou comes running from another street._

_Akane: What else, all of their restaurants are near by. _

_She runs to the gate to the construction site, but stops as soon as she sees Ryoga kneeling down, supporting his weight on the leg he can hold up._

_Akane is just about to run over and help Ryoga, but she is stopped by Cologne._

_Akane: What are you doing, get out of the way, he needs help._

_Cologne: On the contrary, he was the one who caused this explosion, I do not know who he was fighting, but it doesn't seem that he survived._

_Akane: Oh no, it can't be, it mustn't be._

_Cologne: What are you talking about...noticing Akane's expression You don't think the he killed Ran..._

_She is cut of as Ryoga starts to laugh in a low voice, but the laughter grows higher, until he stands up laughing wildly._

_Ryoga:screaming HAHAHA, RANMA I FINALLY GOT YOU, I'VE PAYED YOU BACK THAT YOU MADE MY LIFE HELL, YOU MEET YOUR SUPERIOR. HAHAHAHA._

_The group just stands terror-stricken._

_Akane:starts crying No it can't be, he can't be..._

_Ukyou:Joins in on the crying No Ran-chan, you can't be dead, this is not possible._

_Shampoo:trembling voice Ra-Ranma-kun dead?????passes out._

_Cologne: I still can't believe that Ryoga could win over......_

_She suddenly stops her sentence, and starts looking confused around._

_Cologne: What the hell..._

_Akane: What is it sniffles._

_Cologne: Somewhere around here enormous amounts of energy is being gathered._

_Shampoo:suddenly awakening It Ranma?_

_Cologne: No, it can't be, it is to much energy for him, and it doesn't feel like his aura, but who's is it the..._

_She is cut off by a huge scream, apparently coming from no where._

_Ryoga stops laughing and looks confused around._

_Royga: Where is that coming from, is it Ranma?_

_All of the sudden the earth starts to crack, and as the scream grows louder, the earth starts to quake, immense strong winds starts to blow around the group, and all of the sudden a large circular part of the earth cracks totally, and the earth collapses, swinging the soil into the air where it levitates, as the hole grows larger, the scream does to, and without warning a huge black flame erupts from the crater, and slowly a person emerges, a person the group doesn't know, but they know the person he's holding, it is Ranma. Ranma has his right arm swung around the neck of the person, and the other person, who wears black clothes, supports him with his left arm around Ranma's waist._

_The person stops screaming, and looks with totally red eyes on Ryoga._

_Damien:extremely angry Have you any idea how much that hurt? Lets se how you like this._

_The person who is shockingly enough Damien, raises his right hand at Ryoga and his hand starts to glow red, and soon the energies covers his entire hand making it fully red. Ryoga is as if paralysed. And before he can recover._

_Damien:ScreamsHELLFLASH._

_The bounded energy in his hand is released in a inferno of energy, hitting Ryoga right on and the energy consuming his entire body. As the attack stops and the smoke clears an extremely devastated Ryoga lies on the ground, devastated but alive._

_Cologne: Unbelievable, what power that man has, do you know him Akane._

_Akane:shocked N-no, I see him for the first time in my life_

_Shampoo:confused What is that flame around him?_

_Cologne: That is his aura, but I have never seen such an aura before, it's incredible intense._

_Damien: So he survived the attack, but lets see if he survives this._

_He points his forefinger at Ryoga, and soon a small but extremely intense energy ball is gathered at the tip of his finger._

_Damien: Now die._

_He is just about to fire the ball, when._

_Voice: Damien please stop._

_Damien and the rest of the spectators turns to see whom is the source of the voice, and to everybody's surprise it's Kasumi._

_Damien: Kasumi, what are you doing here?_

_Akane: You know this guy Kasumi._

_Kasumi: Not well, but I do know that he is not a bad person, but in rage he losses control, so I beg you Damien, don't kill Ryoga, you would only regret it._

_Damien: So, why?_

_Kasumi: You are holding the answer to that question in your left arm, if you kill Ryoga would Ranma never forgive you._

_Damien looks down on the unconsciousness Ranma, and then back at Kasumi._

_Damien: You are probably right, I'll let him live .......for now._

_Damien's aura flame diminishes slowly, until he lands on the ground, then it disappears. Akane and the others walks over to Damien, but Ukyou stops by Ryoga and picks him up carrying him over to the others. Damien gives Ranma to Akane who has trouble carrying him._

_Damien: Here this will help._

_He pulls out a bottle of water and pours a little of it on Ranma turning him into Ranma-chan._

_Damien. There, now he should be a little easier to carry._

_Akane:confused Thank you, do we know each other?_

_Damien: You don't know me, but I know y...._

_That's all he manages to say before he passes out, but Kasumi catches him in the fall, but is almost drawn with him._

_Kasumi: Oh my, he ways a whole lot more than Ranma does, can somebody give me a hand carrying him home._

_Akane: Where does he live?_

_Kasumi: Uuhhh, by us I guess._

_Akane NANI??????_

_We are at the Tendo household, in the Saotome's room. Ranma, Damien and Ryoga are on the floor still unconscious, but Ranma is slowly regaining consciousness._

_Ranma: Ow, my head and my body hurts, what happened? The last thing I remember is that Ryoga's shishi houko-dan hits us and then all went black._

_He stands up suddenly realising that he can control his body again._

_Ranma: I'm in control again, I'M IN CONTROLE AGAINjumps around joyfully. oh it's wonderful to use my body again. stops jumping around But I must say that Damien trained it well.Realizing something Damien????? What happened to him? Damien are you still in here? Damien...... hello. _

_He looks a little confused around, and notices the two other unconscious men laying on the floor._

_Ranma:surprised What the????????? We have been separated, but how did that happen? Well it doesn't really matter, the only thing that matters is that we have been separated. He looks taller than in his memories, but they were also mostly from his past. Better go see what the others are doing._

_Ranma walks silently to the door and exits the room. He walks down the stairs, and at the door to the living room, he stands listening to the rest of the family, who is assembled in the living room._

_Nibiki's voice: Come on Kasumi, you could at least tell us a little of what you know. Who is that man you brought with you home? He's kawaii._

_Kasumi's voice: His name is Damien, and I rather not tell anything, I think it would be the best if we waited to Ranma and Damien wakes up so they can explain, or else I might just mix something up and get it out wrong._

_Ranma opens the door and stands in the doorway._

_Ranma: I agree with Kasumi, we should wait until Damien awakes so that we can get the full explanation from himself._

_Soun:surprised Ranma you're awake._

_Ranma: Yep, I can't sleep all my life away can I, and I don't think we need to wait to long for Damien and Ryoga to awake._

_In the Saotome room life is starting to return to Ryoga, he sits up with closed eyes and rubs his head._

_Ryoga: Oh my head, damn it hurts. What happened? Oh yeah there was that psycho who fired that energy attack on me, I thought I was dead. Just wait till I get my hands on that son of a bitch._

_Damien's voice:Extremely angry WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY MOTHER?_

_Ryoga straightens up as if someone had just poured ice water down his back, and with an very fearful expression he turns his head to his right only to find an extremely angry Damien._

_Ryoga:Scared Ohshit._

_Cuts to the living room where the Tendo's and Saotome's are sitting eating, suddenly sounds of a fight can be heard from first floor._

_Ranma: See, I told you it wouldn't be long._

_Nabiki: They recovered fast._

_Soun just nods._

_Damien's voice:yelling Nobody calls my mother a bitch and goes unpunished._

_Ryoga's voice: Gomennasai, gomennasai, I didn't know you were awake._

_Damien's voice:yelling Oh and you think that makes it all right, well guess again, now stand still so I can beat the shit out of you._

_Ryoga's voice:coming closer to the living room No way, I'm not insane like you are._

_Damien's voice: There are more than one way to hit a man.....IMPULSE._

_Ryoga screams as he is thrown through the door to the living room by a huge pulse wave that flows after him breaking all glass in it's way._

_Ryoga falls on the floor as the pulls wave vanishes, and he just lies there. Damien walks in through the door looking pretty mad, as he sees Ryoga sitting up, leaning against the wall he leaps across the room and fires a punch at Ryoga's face. The blow slams Ryoga through the wall, so his lower body lies in the living room, and the upper part is on the other side of the wall. The group at the table just stares with large eyes, and their eyes fills with terror as Damien stands up and points his hand at Ryoga and it starts to glow. Ranma is already halfway on his feet to stop Damien, but he stops as Ryoga's body begins to levitate and float into the room, as he moves so does Damien's hand until Ryoga's body is in front of a undamaged part of the wall where Damien sits him leaning against the wall, he the turns and walks over besides Ranma an sits down, while the group just stares at him._

_Damien:with closed eyes I'm sorry about the wall and the rest of the damage I've caused, and I promise to repair the it._

_Everybody is stunned except Ranma who takes his bowl of rise and starts eating again._

_Ranma:with his mouth full For a second there I really thought you were going to kill him._

_Damien: It was tempting I must admit that, but he is no challenged for me._

_Ranma: Big words for a man who have just spend over a week getting use to another man's body, here take a bowl of rise hands Damien a bowl of rise._

_Damien:takes the bowl Thanks, but indeed you are right, I can feel that I have to get use to my body again, and now that I'm here I might as well train it._

_Ranma: Speaking of training we've spend six days on training just to return and be separated. What was the training even worth???_

_Damien: Well if the fight with Ryoga wasn't enough answer, then I'll have to give you an example._

_Damien stands up and goes over to his jacket which Kasumi had hung in the hall, and takes out a metal cup and tosses it to Ranma who grabs it and just looks at it questioning, then Damien walks over and sits down again._

_Ranma: And what am I suppose to do with this?_

_Damien: What do you think? Squeeze it of course._

_Ranma looks a little confused at Damien, but decides to do what he says, and squeezes the cup, and the cup simply collapses in his hand as if it was made of paper. Everybody, except Damien, Looks very surprised at the cup._

_Damien: Any questions about what the training was good for now._

_Ranma:dumbfounded No, not really, but tell me what is it made of?_

_Damien: Hardened steel, one of the most solid metals in the world._

_Group: NANI??????_

_Damien: And one of the heaviest, but to you it should feel as if it was a feather, or am I wrong._

_Ranma: No, it really feels light._

_Akane: let me hold it._

_Akane takes the cup, but her hand slams against the table as she underestimate the weight of the cup, and her eyes is filled with tears as the pain from the impact reaches her brain._

_Akane: OUW, owowowowowowow._

_Damien just laugh for himself._

Damien: Of course I didn't train your body just for your advantage, I did it so that we wouldn't get killed, and as you can see it worked, I didn't know when it would happen, but I had a strong feeling that our separation could be done with energy.

_Ranma:looking confused What do you mean?_

_Damien: When Ryoga fired his shishi houko-dan at us I boosted up my energy, but because it wasn't my body it wasn't the right energy for it either, and the impact sat up three contrasts, Ranma's body, my energy and Ryoga's energy. Normally what hurts a person's body, is the damaged inflicted to the invisible aura around every person when it comes in contact with another strong energy. That means that the damaged done by energy attacks to the aura is passed on to the body. But here Ryoga's energy couldn't find the right aura to the body, so it split us from each other to be able to locate the right aura do the damaged, but our aura's was boosted, so we received minimum damaged, but it was enough to knock you unconscious, but not me._

_It takes a couple of minutes before the rest of the group has totally understood what happened, but finally they all nod understanding._

_Genma: Why weren't you knocked unconscious, are you stronger than Ranma?_

_Damien: Before I came here I was, but now after the training I'm not. But the reason that I wasn't knocked out lies a different place. You see I use another form of energy than Ranma, I'm sure the ones who were present saw the large black flame that surrounded my body as I came up from the hole, am I correct?_

_Akane: It was hard not to see, was that your chi?_

_Damien: I prefer more to it as my aura, than my chi, you see there is two kinds of energy. There is mind energy also called ki, it is used to fire energy generated from the mind like Ryoga's "chichi houko-dan", which gathers the power in his mind because of depression. And there is body energy, also called chi energy, with that you can fire attacks with energy generated from ones body, like my Hellflash, which the ones of you present at the construction site experienced._

_Those two energies can, by only few experts, be gathered in one energy which I call my aura. It generates energy that makes my body's strength, speed and reflexes go sky high, and the energy can also be used to boost energy attacks like my "Hellflash", if was boosted a little. And at last, it makes me more immune to others energy of any kind, that's the reason why I didn't went out cold, before after I lowered my aura._

_Soun:dumbfounded You must be a master of martial arts._

_Damien: No, not really, I have a to high temper to train martial arts, every thing I know I have taught my self._

_Akane: You have never trained martial arts?_

_Ranma: No he hasn't, but he's been a street fighter ever since he was five, or was it four?_

_Damien:irritated It was six, and didn't I tell you not to look into my memories?_

_Ranma: Gomennasai, but I didn't have anything else to do._

_Damien: As long as you just keeps it to yourself._

_Ranma: I wont tell anyone._

_While their conversation advances, Genma seems to be thinking over something, and Soun notices._

_Soun: What's up Saotome?_

_Every body turns to look at Genma._

_Genma: Well I was just thinking about, that despite everything we have just heard, he has not told us who he is, or what he is even doing here?_

_Nabiki: You're right.addressing Damien Who are you actually?_

_Damien: Oh sorry, where's my manners, I totally forgot to introduces myself. My name is Damien Black, I'm eighteen, and I come from another dimension._

_At this, every body beside Damien, Ranma and Kasumi, looks like they have just heard that the world is going to end._

_Damien: Yes, you heard right, I come from another dimension, and I was brought here against my will when Ranma and I was struck by lightning at the same time, and ever since I has been trapped in Ranma's body, and had the full control over his body. So every acts from the day he was hit and up until today was my doing._

_If you thought that the looks on their faces couldn't get worse you were wrong. They just sits there trying to accept that they have just been told._

_Ranma: I think that was too much at ones._

_Kasumi: It looks like laying down a little would be the best for them._

_Suddenly tears come to Akane's eyes and what Damien feared most is happening._

_Akane:In a hurt, downhearted voice So, every act was your doing, everything, yelling TO HELL WITH YOU BOTH._

_She runs out of the room and up the stairs, heading for her room._

_Ranma:calling after her Akane wait, let me explain._

_He is about to run after her, but is stopped by Damien, who stands up and shakes his head._

_Damien: Let me handle this, I have to take responsibility for my actions and make the damaged good again. And if I find any one listening at the door, I will decapitate them, no matter who they are, understood?_

_Ranma: I'll make sure that they don't leave this room._

_Damien: Thank you._

_He leaves the room, heading for the first floor and Akane's room, meanwhile Soun and Genma is trying to sneak out behind Ranma's back._

_Ranma:Talking to the air If I were you, I would stay in my seat. He wasn't joking, he will take your heads if he discover you, and believe me he will._

_Nabiki: Would he really kill somebody?_

_Kasumi: Don't take it so seriously, I'm sure he was just joking, right Ranma._

_But a very serious expression on Ranma's face tells her that he was very serious._

_Kasumi: Oh my._

_Ranma: None of you have any idea of what he is capable of, he doesn't make jokes, he feels no pity, no remorse, he has no conscience, he goes for the kill at ones. When he and I was bounded I could look into his memories, I never thought that one person could have so much hate, sorrow, anger, it all hangs together with a person he knows who he calls Raider, it's because of him he doesn't allow himself to show feelings._

_The others just stare at Ranma._

_Kasumi: I never thought that he would be that dangerous, he is powerful, and looses control easily, but this._

_Soun: What terror has you brought on our house this time Ranma._

_Ranma: Don't misjudge him, he is one of the good guys, he just has another attitude than us, and settles problems in another way, but if we don't piss him of we have nothing to fear of him._

_Nabiki: Can't he even take a little joke._

_Ranma: Yes he can. He doesn't care that much if some one provoke him, but do not talk bad about his friends, family or love ones, that makes him explode into uncontrollable rage._

_Genma: Oh great, now we also have a extremely angry boy running around. Is there any normal people left in this world?_

_Soun just nods agreeing_

_We scroll time back a little and follows Damien as he heads for Akane's bedroom, in front of the door he stops a little listening to the weak cries coming from inside._

_Damien:thinking Oh boy, I don't hope I have screwed this up instead of making it stronger._

_He knocks lightly on the door, awaiting an answer._

_Akane's voice: Go away, leave me alone._

_Damien: Ain't gonna happen, not until you give me a chance to explain myself._

_Akane's voice: Why should I listen to you, you have been pulling me around by my nose for over a week. You used my feelings to make me believe that he actually cared about me, I have noting to say to you._

_Damien: And what if I told you that it was Ranma who kissed you on the cheek, and gave you comfort when you were crying?_

_There is a moment of silence._

_Damien: If you let me in, I will explain what I on Akane, I just want to explain myself, that's all._

_The door opens a little, and Damien walks into a dark room._

_Damien: Have anything against if I turn on the light?_

_Akane: Yes._

_Damien: Why?_

_Akane: I'm naked._

_Damien: Why are you then wearing a blue shirt and white jeans._

_Akane:surprised But how could you....?_

_Damien: I'm a creature of the darkness, I can see just as clearly as when its daylight, just in another perspective, and yes I can see that you have been crying, and no there is no reason to hide it, it is a good thing to cry, almost every body cry, it takes away some of the frustration. So, I'm going to turn on the light now, so close your eyes for a moment._

_Damien clicks the switch and the light bulb illuminates the room revealing Akane sitting on the bed with clear traces of tears has been running down her checks, and wet spots on her pillow. She opens her eyes and looks up at Damien, who walks over to her desk chair and sits down on it backwards leaning his head on his arms which are crossed over the chairback looking at her._

_Akane:with a controlled voice What did you mean with what you said out in front of the door?_

_Damien just looks at her like if he could see right into her soul, and it frightens Akane a little._

_Damien: What I meant was that I was the one making Ranma's body kiss you and comfort you, but it wasn't my doing alone. I knew that I just couldn't come into your lives and change it to much, but just a little. And Ranma's soul was still in his body, so I could feel his feelings and desires. Such things as kissing you on the cheek, and crying when he hold you tight was something I could feel Ranma wanted to do, but because I don't have the same fear of showing feelings and looses speech in front of girls I could make his wishes come true, and so I did._

_Akane: So the whole time you were acting out from Ranma's feelings, was it also Ranma's wish to cry?_

_Damien:irritated That was not just his wish, that was himself crying, I was not going to cry, but suddenly his feelings overwhelmed me and forced his body to cry, uuhhh disgusting._

_Akane:looking down I thank you Damien._

_Damien: Oh no pro....what?_

_Akane: I thank you for showing me how Ranma really feels. It was wonderful when he kissed me on the cheek, just to bad that it wasn't his own doing, but I guess I have to live with that._

_Damien stands up and walks over to the door, but stops in front of if and turns to Akane._

_Damien: In that, I didn't fulfill his wishes totally. If I had done exactly what he wished to do I would have had to kiss you on the lips, and so far I don't want to go. _

_Akane:blushing He wanted to kiss me on the mouth.....Thank you for telling me._

_Damien: No problem, just keep it to yourself, if he finds out that I told you I can count the rest of my life in seconds._

_Akane:giggles Probably, but tell me something, what did you mean with that almost all people cry, who doesn't?_

_Damien:pained Me._

_With that he leaves the room leaving Akane wishing for that she hadn't asked, the pain he showed on his face was enough to make her regret ever learning to speak._

_Damien enters the living room, where Ranma is sitting on top of two very beaten up men, and Ranma is just looking at his hands._

_I told you, you had grown stronger, until I return promise me that you have trained to control your new strength?_

_Ranma:looking up at Damien Yeah yeah, I wil...realizing something Where are you going?_

_Damien: Well I trained your body, now it is mine's turn, I'd like to put some more muscles on it, really train seriously for once, not just part time._

_Ranma: Why don't you just stay here? We could train together, you could help me learn how to control my new found strength._

_Damien: Sorry, but I'm going to train alone, I want to focused on my own body totally, but we can train when I return, Ok?_

_Ranma: Yeah Ok._

_Nabiki: When are you leaving?_

_Damien: After my head stops ringing and I wake up again._

_With that he walks over to Ryoga's unconscious body and sits down besides it._

_Damien: Hey move a little, I want to be here to._

_He gives Ryoga a little push moving him a little with out knocking him over, and then he passes out._

_Nabiki: He passed out._

_Ranma: He was apparently controlling himself to stay awake before. Lets let him sleep, he can use the rest._

_Kasumi: Shouldn't we put them in bed?_

_Ranma: No, lets let them sit there._

_Kasumi: Ok._

_Seconds later Akane enters the room silently, so that Ranma doesn't notices her, she sits down behind him and swings her arms around his neck pulling him back, of course to Ranma's big surprise. As he is close enough she gives him a kiss on the cheek, the bowl of rice Ranma's holding in the hand becomes nothing more than dust under the pressure from his hand. Akane releases her hold on him and stands up._

_Akane: I'm going shopping with some friends._

_She leaves the house leaving behind an extremely chocked Ranma, who just sits staring out into the air, and the rest of the family is just as surprised._

_A wonderful smell enters Damien's nose, and he sniffles a little. He's still sitting against the wall, but something is different, Ryoga has collapsed during the night and is now resting his head against his shoulder, so he gives him a poke with his elbow raising him in sitting position again. Damien sits a while, listening to the noises in the room, the only problem is that there is none, but the smell is obviously breakfast which means that he's been asleep a whole day. He reaches over and lays a hand on Ryoga's shoulder shaking him a little._

_Damien: Ryoga wake up, it's morning, we have slept long enough._

_Ryoga:sleepy Hhmm, not yet I'm still sleepy._

_Damien: Come on, get up._

_Ryoga: After you._

_Damien: Ok ok._

_Damien opens his eyes, and discovers an empty room. He stands up and stretches his entire body, then he turns to Ryoga._

_Damien: Come on give me your hand, I'll help you._

_Ryoga: Ok,giving Damien his hand Tell me something, who are you?_

_Damien:pulling Ryoga to his feet I'm the person who knocked you out cold._

_Ryoga suddenly opens his eyes fast, and stands face to face with the person who has haunted him in his dreams all night, and fear comes to his face._

_Damien: Relax, I'm not going to beat you up again, just don't talk bad about my mother again, ok?_

_Ryoga: Uuuhhh, yeah ok._

_Damien: I would like to shake hands on it, but that seems to be too late._

_Ryoga:looks down on their bounded hands, and then up on Damien again Yeah seems so._

_Damien: By the way, I'm Damien Black, and you are Ryoga Hibiki, I know._

_Ryoga: But how?_

_Damien: Get Ranma to explain it to you. And a piece of advise, don't challenged Ranma before you have absorbed a serious training, he's stronger than ever before. Well I'll be off then._

_Damien walks over to the open porch door._

_Ryoga: Where are you going?_

_Damien:with his back turned On a one person trainings trip._

_Ryoga moves closer to Damien._

_Ryoga: Could you make it a two person trainings trip._

_Damien: No, I have already said no to Ranma yesterday._

_Ryoga: Yes, but Ranma doesn't need the training, I do, and what is a trainings trip if you don't have a partner to train live combat with. I would also like to learn more about the energy you used on me at the construction site._

_Damien: I only want to focus on my own body._

_Ryoga: I wont stand in the way, I'm no baby, I have lived alone in the mountains for the most of my life, I can take care of myself, and if you want to train together you can just ask, otherwise I wont disturb you when you are training. Can you accept that?_

_Damien turns and looks a little at Ryoga, who just looks seriously back._

_Damien: I might have misjudged you Ryoga. You can come along, but don't be a stone in my shoe, ok?_

_Ryoga:smiles Ok._

_Damien: Come, lets go._

_Voice: Maybe you will need this then._

_The two boys turn and finds Kasumi standing in the kitchen door pointing at a packed traveling backpack in the corner._

_Ryoga: Kasumi....how long have you been listening in on us?_

_Kasumi: For quit some time now._

_Damien: What's in the bag?_

_Kasumi: Well since you said you was going to leave , Ranma packed this bag full with some of the clothes you bought before you went on the trip. One question, what's that mark on your T-shirt? Nabiki has been asking Ranma about it the entire day yesterday, and wouldn't believe that he didn't knew._

_Damien: Oh this._

_Damien looks down on the large x on his shirt. The x's upper parts is bend towards each other, and the lower also , and it seems as if there is flames running up the sides._

_Kasumi: Yes, what does that x stands for?_

_Damien: It's no x, it's the mark of my race._

_Ryoga: Your race? You're not human?_

_Damien: Only partly, but I can tell you that another time. The mark itself is called Nairune, and in the language of my race it means Perfect Darkness._

_Ryoga: Nair-une?_

_Damien: No, N-a-ir-u-n-e_

_With that he walks out into the hall and grabs his coat, swings it on and takes the backpack standing next to Kasumi. After taking the backpack on his shoulder he gives Kasumi a hug, and then walks over to the porch door, leaving Kasumi to blush and Ryoga to stare._

_Damien: Ryoga are you coming?_

_Ryoga: Huh..oh yes of course, we just have to get my backpack, its over in the next allay, or was it the second._

_The two boys jump to the wall and down on the other side, making their way to search for Ryoga's bagpac, Kasumi just stands looking very chocked._

_Kasumi: Oh my.....sniffles Oh no the food._

_And with Kasumi running into the kitchen to save her food we leave the Ranma universe, but the story goes on....another time._

All rights reserved. Darkness 


End file.
